I'll Stand By You
by Melis
Summary: Yoh and the gang are hanging out in the city, when Anna and Yoh get into a fight. The two share some harsh words and in the end, split up. However, the two both become deprssed, but out of fear, refuse to see one another. That's when the gang steps in to
1. Harsh Words

Ill Stand By You  
  
Yoh and the gang are hanging out in the city, when Anna and Yoh get into a fight. The two share some harsh words and in the end, split up. However, the two both become deprssed, but out of fear, refuse to see one another. That's when the gang steps in to help the destined two get back together.  
  
Yoh laughed. "Mority, you're crazy!" he said to his short friend. Morty blushed some, scratching the back of his head. Yoh glanced around. Ryo was busy trying to woo Jun over. Lenny just rolled his eyes as Jun laughed at his feeble attempts. "Please don't encourage him Jun..." Lenney said, rubbing his forehead. Jun smiled to her brother. "It's fine Lenny." she said, then looked back at Ryo. She smiled behind the numerous tailsmens between her fingers. "He's quite...amusing." Lenny just walked over to Trey, who was arguing with Pilica. "Trey! You need to practice more!!! The Minushen (did i spell that right o.o) are depending on us!" Trey just covered his ears and sang some weird song. "I wish i were an Oscar Myer weeenier..." he sang. "Treey! Are you listening to me!?" she asked, shakign him some. Yoh rubbed his eyes some, turning, when he accidently bumped into Tamora. "Oh, sorry Tamora!" he said. She blinked, then blushed. "It-it's fine Yoh..." she said meekly. She quickly walked past him and stood next to Pilica, her heart still racing from her breif brush with Yoh.  
  
Anna stood away from the others, resting her elbows on the railing of the bridge that they all stood over. She looked down at the water below, blinking. She was lost in thought, when she heard Yoh talking. She glanced back and out of the corner of her eye saw Yoh talking to the now deep red Tamora. She glared some, feeling her hands clutch the railing some. She turned quickly as Tamora walked, not wanting the others to know she was jealous of that...little shaman. She sighed some. She felt upset and uneasy. She had the strange feeling that something bad was going to happen. Aside form the fact that she was upset about not socializing with the others. She didn't want them to see her as they were; happy and out-going. She needed to be cold and final in her descions, otherwise they would lose respect for her. She didn't want that and she didn't want Yoh to lose the Shman King Tournament. She needed to be hard on him so he would be strong for it. Anna continued to stare off , still deep in thought. She looked up some, feeling someones hand on her shoulder. "Anna." Yoh said softly. "Yes Yoh?" she replied, staring at the water again. "Come talk with us." he said softly. She didn't reply or move. He rested his chin on her shoulder, staring at the water with her. She closed her eyes, sighing some. She felt him softly wraps his arms around her stomach. She smiled some, then stopped, realizing the others were watching. She brushed him off, walking away from them and him. "Anna." Yoh said. She kept walking.  
  
Yoh clenched his teeth, throughly annoyed. She always did this, always had to act tuff. But all he wanted was for her to be herself, to let him hold her and not care about the others watching. He loved her so much, that it hurt him to see her standing alone like an outcast. She was more then his girlfriend and bride; she was his friend, and he wanted her to feel comfortable around him and the others. He wanted to be able to be there, holding her. He had had about enough of her tuff guy act and couldn't stand it anymore. "Anna!" he yelled out to her angrily. She stopped. "What?" she said softly. "Stop...just stop it!" he yelled. The others all froze, now looking to the two. Neither Yoh or Anna moved. "Stop being so cold!" he yelled. She glared some, slowly turning to him. "Excuse me?" she said cooley. He looked at her angrily. "Why can't you ever join us? Why do you always have to be alone!?" he asked. Anna just stared at him, anger reflecting in her dark eyes as he asked the questions, that he already knew the answers to. "You have them to keep you company." she said. He blinked, shocked. He growled some, clenching his teeth again. "I want to be with you too Anna! And I want you to be with us! They want you here too!" he yelled. She continued to stare at him, that cold, emotionless stare that drove him nuts, because he couldn't figure out what she was feeling or thinking. "Please...don't give me that look..." he said softly, now staring at her sadly. She wore the same expression, as she turned her back to him and started to walk. "Anna!" he yelled, shocked at her actions. He felt something swell up inside him, an anger and hurt that couldn't be put into words. He knew the next words he said would be a mistake but couldn't hold them back. "Fine!" he yelled. "Fine! Walk away! If you don't need us then we don't need you!" he shouted. "And I don't need you either!" he finished, then blinked, knowing what he said would hit her hard.  
  
Anna stoped in her tracks. She stood frozen, letting the words sink in and settle. letting his tone and that voice, that sweet voice she had loved to hear, echo in her mind and ears, it now sour and full of anger. The words sunk deep, and hit her hard, like a physical blow. She lowered her head some. It wasn't so much of the thought that the others didn't need her, they were cool and all, but Yoh... She closed her eyes. ...my Yoh... she thought sadly. The thought that he no longer needed her, or wanted her for that matter, hurt more then anything in the world. She turned slowly, machnically, now facing him. Yoh stared at her sadly, then his eyes, along with the rest of the gangs , widdened in shock. Anna...was crying. She stared at Yoh, her eyes full of hurt and anger, tears gathering in them and streaming down her soft, pink cheeks. Yoh felt a pain in his chest as his eyes met hers. "Anna..." he said softly, slowly stepping to her. She stepped back. "Don't..." she said, almost a whisper. "Anna.." Yoh said again, reaching for her hand. She stepped back. "Don't!" she yelled, her tears falling to the ground. "You don't need me...then I don't need you.." she said, so coldly, that Yoh was at a lose for words. Anna then turned and walked off, the others staanding there in silence. Yoh watched Anna, wanting to run after her but stopped at Amidamaru's word. And so he stood, helplessly watching the girl of his dreams walk from his sight....possibly forever. 


	2. Deep Thoughts

I'll Stand By You  
Chapter-2  
-----Deep Thoughts----  
  
(eeek! im sooo glad you all liked chapter one . It makes me sooo happy! And don't worry, I plan to finish this Fanfiction. I'm not just gonna stop in the middle of it. But yeah, I'd like to take this moment to say...i do not own Shaman King or any of the characters, (or the Oscar Myer Weenier Theme for that matter XD) They belong to their respectable owners. I'm just a crazed fan who wants to write her own lil story So, please enjoy the next couple of chapters. Sorry for the delay in chapter 2 x.x'' It ended up being longer then i expected ''' I tried to space the paragraphs more too, so i hope it will be easier to read. Please enjoy . )  
  
It had been a good week, and neither Anna or Yoh had spoken to each other. The gang wasn't too sure how to handle this. Tamora and Jun took up most of the resonsabilities of keeping the place in order. Tamora was releaved to have Jun around. Both Lenny and Jun had offered Yoh a room at their place until things cooled down between him and Anna, but he declinded. He prefered to stay in the place that had the good memories of him and Anna. Jun, in turn, opted with Lenny to stick around and help the others run the place. Overall, Tamora was now in charge. She and Morty handled all the cooking, while Trey was kept in line by Pilica. And while Yoh was dealing with his problem, Trey had one of his own. Anna had taken the working T.V. into her room and had made it perfectly clear that no one was to disturb her, leaving the old T.V. with the others. "Noooo!" cried Trey. "I need that Television! The other one is only in Spanish!" he cried. "Trey! Anna wants to be alone! Besides, YOU need to train, not watch T.V." she said firmly, her hand on her hips. Trey was on his knees, begging her still, as he plotted on how he would get around her and into Anna's room. Pilica had been standing in the middle of the hall, blocking the way to Anna's room. "Ohhh, come on!" she said, grabbing him by the ear and dragging him outside. "Ow, ow ow ow ow!!" he yelled. "It'll hard to be Shaman King when i don't have an ear that works!!" he cried.  
  
Tamora blinked, watching the two from the opposite hall. She walked about, gathering the dirty clothes. She wanted to get the wash out of the way and was pleased when Morty offerd to help her with it. And so, she went to gather the dirty clothes from each room, while Morty prepared the wash room. She took her time, making sure to get all of them, this way they wouldn't have to worry about any extras that might be passed up and have to be cleaned later. After exiting Trey's room, with a massive pile of clothing, she wandered down the hallway, balancing the pile against her. "He's so messy..." she said in a straining voice, continuing down the hall. She stopped near the washroom door, resting a moment. She glanced out one of the hallway windows, looking away, but doing a double take as she did. Yoh was out there, sitting alone by the small, out-door lake. She looked to him sadly, feeling her own heart ache, as she imagined his did. She was tempted to run out there and hug him, hold him close and tell him that everything was going to be ok...but couldn't. She knew Yoh wanted Anna, not her. She was a shoulder to cry on, Anna was his bride to be. She sighed, as she entered the washroom, but put on her happy face. She didn't want Morty to worry about her. He was worried enough about Yoh and Anna. She needed him to stay strong and help her, and knew worrying him wouldn't do any good. Without further ado, her and Morty began to sort through and wash the clothes.  
  
Yoh sat near the small lake, staring deep into it. It amazed him clear the water was. He sighed, submerging his hands deep into the cool water. It felt good, especially since he had injured his hands numerous times during training with the gang. No matter how hard he tried, he couln't concentrate. He moved against Amidamaru, their unity being cut several times. He also had difficulty even acheiving unity, it taking well over a minute at times. He sighed heavily. Without Anna there to back him up, he felt helpless. He loved to have her watch him, it gave him a reason to do his best. Not to mention, it was a good time for him to show off his moves for her. He didn't mind when she made a mean comment, or watched him at all for that matter. Her being there made him feel like he could take on the world. Knowing she wasn't there made his battles much more difficult, especially during trainning. ...trainning... he thought. ...I can't even concentrate during trainning...how will I be able to concentrate at the Shaman Tournament... he thought, still staring into the water.  
  
He sighed, now in deep thought. His mind drifted between numorous memories, from the day he was told he would become a Shaman, to his fight with Anna. All seemed to pass and fade as quickly as they came, except one. Yoh closed his eyes, remembering as if it had only been yesturday, though it had long since past. However, it was still as fresh and vivid as it was back then.  
  
It had all happend late one night. Yoh had woke up and wander outside to stare upon the starey sky. It was a little before midnight, the sky so dark, it was almost black. The only light came from that of the moon. Yoh smiled, staring at the night sky. It reminded him so much of Anna's eyes. They were so dark, they seemed black, but when the light hit them just right, they seemed to twinkle, like that of a star in the sky. The night itself was cool, and silent, filled with only the sound of chirping crikets. The small lake rippled gently with the soft flow of the breeze. Yoh continued to stare at the sky, lost in thought. He blinked some, feeling someone elses presences. He didn't move though as the figure took a seat beside him. He noticed it was Anna. She wore her long, white, kimono style robe, that fell well past her feet. For a while, the two sat in silence. Anna's voice broke it finally. "What's wrong?" she asked softly, staring at the sky. "Nothing really..." Yoh began. "Just...thinking is all." he finished, still staring at the sky. Anna nodded, and the two sat in silence once again.  
  
For a while they stared at the sky, both seeming to be lost in thought. Yoh blinked some, and glanced out of the corner of his eye at Anna several times. He knew this would be the perfect time and moment for a cuddle session with her. He thought about it in his mind, but didn't want to do like he had seen in so many movies; yawn and put his arm around her. He wanted to be able to do that without her catching on. He took a deep breath and decided to take the plunge. He slowly began to move closer to her. He figured she had an idea of what he was doing, because she could read minds. If she knew, she didn't let on and didn't move away for that matter. It made him feel better, and more relaxed. When he was close enough to her, he moved his hand up, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He softly pulled her to him as he did. Anna went with it, smiling. She lightly rested her head on his shoulder. Though it didn't often show, she truly loved him, more then word could ever say. Yoh smiled, glad to have her so close. He held her like that for a while, the two staring upon the star filled sky. Yoh felt his heart racing, full of love and passion for his furture queen, and only wanted to pull her closer. He thought about it for a few minutes, thinking if she didn't want to be held anymore that she would backhand him or something. ...no pain , no gain.... he thought, closing his eyes and smiling childishly.  
  
He slowly began to pull her closer, until she sat on his left leg now. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist, lowering his head down, so that his left cheek lay against her breasts. Anna blushed some, but didn't pull away. She wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back some. He smiled closing his eyes, listening to the slow, soft beating of her heart. He was content to hold her and she was content to be held by him. For a while, they stayed like that, holding one another. Yoh blinked some, then looked out at the lake sadly. He had had one question on his mind for a long time, but could never find the right moment to ask it. He hugged her tightly as he began to speak. "Anna..." he said softly, his tone serious and sad. "Yes Yoh?" she said. He sighed deeply, cuddling against her chest softly. "What if...I fail you...what if...I don't become Shaman King...?" he asked sadly. He knew Anna had trained him so hard to become the Shaman King, and if he lost, he felt like he would be failing her. For a while, neither of them spoke, the only sound the chirping of the crikets. "Don't worry..." Anna said, stroking his hair. Yoh blinked some as she did. "No matter what happens...I'll stand by you..." she said to him softly. Yoh blinked, listening to her sweet words. He smiled as they sunk in. She didn't love him because of his future status, she loved him for him and knowing that if he made it or not, that she would still be by his side, was greater then anything in the world.  
He smiles, sliding his head up, his cheek brushing against her neck and her cheek as well. Anna blushed, but smiled as he did this. He continued, resting his forehead against hers. They gazed into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Yoh moved closer , nuzzling his nose with hers. She closed her eyes as he did and he did the same. Slowly, he moved his lips to hers, softly kissing her. Anna blushed brightly as he did, about to pull away. He heart was racing, as was his, but as much as her mind told her to pull away, her heart and body refused. She closed her eyes, kissing him back the same, enjoying the moment of their first, official kiss. They continued, not wanting to break the kiss, kissing until they needed to catch their breath. Slowly, they parted their lips, resting their foreheads against one anothers. Yoh then pulled Anna against him, her head lightly resting against his chest. Anna closed her eyes as he did, wrapping her arms around him. He smiled, holding her close, then looked back to the star filled sky.  
  
Yoh finally opened his eyes, drawn back from his thoughts. Whtever happend that night was in the past now. Nothing he could do now would ever make up for what he had said to Anna, or so he thought. He sighed heavily, his hands still in the water. He bagan to move his hands towards each other, the two waves colliding together as they met in the middle, creating a larger wave that rippled out from the top. He watched, doing this several times, intreaged by what he saw, why he did not know.  
  
"Strange, isn't it?" said a cool female voice form behind him. He easily reconized it as Jun's. He looked back at her. She was wearing a long green kimono, the slit on the right side, exposing much of her right hip and upper thigh, He blusehd some, turning his eyes from her quickly. She smiled, the lower half of her face concelled by her fan. "Strange, how two opposing forces can come together to make one, kind of like you and Anna, don't you agree?" she asked. Yoh thought about this. In all honesty, him and Anna were like opposites. He was lively, loud, and childish, where as Anna was quite, mature and graceful in both fighting and with words. ...Oppisites DO attract... he thought, then sighed some. ...and repel... "Don't think about it too much Yoh..." she said, turning from him.  
  
She walked back towards the large Dojo, her dress flaring out in the breeze. Yoh watched her as she disappeared into the large, dark hallway. He turned his attention back to the lake, thinking about his past, and all he head thought about and heard today. He began to wonder if it was possible to make up with Anna. His mind told him no, but his heart told him yes. He sighed, yet again, deep in thought. 


	3. Common Sense: Part One

I'll Stand By You  
Chapter 3  
==Common Sense: Part One==  
  
(Woot, yet another chapter XD I was goinh to only make this fanfiction like 4 chapters but now its turned out to be like...5 x.X; Lol, but it's all good. So only 2 more chaps. left til the end. What will happen!? You'll have to keep reading and checking to find out Thanks again for all the reviews and im working on a NEW Shaman King Fanfiction, that kind of goes off on this one. I think anyone who liked this fic will love the next one cause it's gonna have more romance, and fighting!!! like...punching and kicking fighting XD Not to mention a lil swearing o.0'' But yeah, thank you all for reading and reviewing Please enjoy this chapter and the next 2 . -Melis)  
  
Yet another week went by, and still, Yoh and Anna had refused to talk to one another. The gang was about to give up. Ryo had tried numerous times to get them all to go out at once for dinner, but it didn't work. Anna refused to eat with them at home, and she also refused to eat with them when they went out, even when they told her Yoh wasn't going. "She's just too smart!" exclaimed Trey. "No...you're just too stupid..." replied Lenny. That and a few similar convos had been carrying on for the last couple of days.  
  
It was early afternoon now, and Morty and Tamora were busy preparing dinner. Tamora worked by the sink area, able to look out the window every now and then when she wasn't busy chopping up carrots. She took a short break, looking out the small window. Trey was outside, sitting in a small purple kiddy pool, decorated with numerous blue penguins. She shook her head some, knowing that when Pilica found out he had spent his money on a kiddy pool, he would surely be in a world of pain. She then went back to preparing her carrots for dinner. Morty carried on what he was doing, adding the rice and celery to theboiling water on the stove. The two hadn't talked much, but concentrated on their work. Finally, Morty broke the silence. "I hope they like this soup." he said. Tamora smiled, nodding. "I'm sure they will, they're not really picky." she stated. Morty agreed. "Too bad...we can't eat it all together though..." she said sadly. Morty sighed too. "Yeah...I mean...I know they said some mean things...but still... it's been way too long. They really should just make up with each other."  
  
Tamora agreed with him. This all needed to stop, it had gone too far now. A week or two was one thing, eventually it would turn to months and perhaps even years. Overall, it wasn't worth the two breaking up. Tamora sighed, disliking her noble side so much. She loved Yoh, though maybe not as much as Anna did or did she? She wasn't too sure. She knew she didn't stand a chance against Anna. Not only had Yoh and Anna been childhood friends, but Anna had saved his life, and that would never amount up to the little cooking and cleaning she does daily. She glanced back out the window, seeing Trey lower his sunglasses some as Pilica began to yell at him. "What are you doing!? Get out of that pool and start trainning!!" she yelled. "Ahh, you know what they say sis, all work adn no play makes Jack...err Trey a dull boy!" he replied with a cheesy grin. Pilica clenched her fists, her face beet red. "You lazy bum!!" she yelled, overturning the pool and him. "Aiiieeeee!!!" he cried, as the pool landed on him. Tamora watched, blinking, as Pilica proceeded to jump up and down on the pool that was on his back now. Morty laughed some. "With Pilica beating him up, he really don't need any trainning at all." he said. Tamora smiled to him. "True." she said cutely. Morty blushed some, looking from her. He liked her alot, but knew her feelings were for Yoh and not him, so he never really said anything to her.  
  
The two continued as they were, both lost in thought. Morty looked up some, looking out the window. "Maybe...we're going about this wrong. Maybe...instead of trying to force the two to make up by luring them to face one another or tricking them, we should just use common sense." he said. Tamora stopped, looking to him. "What do you mean?" she asked. Morty looked to her. "Well, basically instead of using force or tricks, we could just talk to them." he said. Tamora blinked some. "But, we've been talking to Yoh and..." Morty shook his head some. "That's the thing. Everyone's been talking to Yoh, but no one has talked to Anna." Tamora thought about this and it was true. Everyone had been focusing on Yoh, but no one even seemed to think of talking to Anna. Then again, when Anna wanted to be alone, you left Anna alone. Morty scratched his head, closing his eyes and smiling nervously. "Heh, but it'd take someone real brave to do that." Tamora nodded. "Yeah..." she said softly, then began to cut her carrot again. She stopped after a few seconds, looking out the window again. Trey looked around nervously, re-filling his now empty and dry kiddy pool. Tamora continued to think watching him, thinking about all Morty had said and all that the gang had done to try to get the two back together. She smiled sadly, knowing what she was about to do was not only crazy, but right, though she may regret it. "I'll do it..." she said softly. Morty stopped stirring the soup, turnning to her slowly. "What?" he asked.  
  
She looked to him. "I'll talk to Anna...tonight, when I go to bring her dinner." she replied. Morty continued to stare at her, searching her face some. There was not trace of doubt on it, only determination...and love for Yoh. He smiled to her sadly, knowing well that she could have been the one to confort Yoh, but instead, would do what she felt was right and talk to Anna. He knew that would be real courage, because Anna and Tamora both felt for Yoh and Tamora going to face Anna would take a great amount of effort and courage. Not only that, but it proved that Tamora really loved Yoh, beause she wanted him to be happy and knew that if she could try to get Anna to speak to him, even a little, then there would be hope that the two could get back together.  
  
Morty smiled to her. "Well, you can count on me to help you." he said. She smiled. "Thanks." she replied. He nodded, stirring the soup again. "So, how are you going to talk to her?" he asked. She looked up some, thinking. "I guess...i'll just stand there and talk until she kicks me out of the room." Tamora said. Morty blinked. Tamora laughed a little, blushing some. "Sorry, I'm not really good with coming up with plans. I think i'll just do my best and see if I can talk some sense into her." He smiled. "Yeah, that should work." he said. The two continued, working together now to complete dinner and "cook" up a plan that would hopefully, change Anna's view of Yoh and the fight and bring the two back together. ...Lets just hope common sense is the answers... Tamora thought, also hopeing that Anna would be in a listening mood. 


	4. Common Sense: Part 2

I'll Stand By You  
Chapter 4  
===Common Sense : Part 2===  
  
(EEEEEEK Its the 2nd to last chapter and I thought it was pretty good if I do say so myself XD! But, yes! 1 chapter to go, then the dramatic conclusion!!! I'm so glad you all read and reviwed my fan fiction I'm writting another that I mention in an earlier chapter and I hope you'll all read it as well, because it continues off this one But yes, the last chapter should be up tomarrow or the day after but just possibly...tonight So yes, sorry for the wait, been kinda busy...but... Anyhoo...please enjoy this chapter and be sure to check back to read the final one thanks . -Melis)  
  
The day had passed rather quickly, and before the two knew it, Tamora and Morty were serving dinner. They passed out each of the plates, except Anna's. Tamora made sure everyone was settled down, before looking to Morty. He nodded to her and she nodded back. "I'll be right back." she said, taking Anna's plate of food and heading off. It took her a good couple of minutes before she reached Anna's room and was amazed to find that the doorknob turned easily, however...  
  
She didn't enter, instead stood outside the door, the plate of food shaking in her hands. She took a couple of deep breaths, closing her eyes. ...i can do this... she's just a girl like me...i can handle this... she kept saying to herself. She didn't realize that she had been standing there for a while, still shaking relativly badly. She was afraid, afraid she would only make matters worse, yet her heart told her otherwise. She thought back on the convo her and morty had shared, about how sad Yoh had looked sitting alone near the small out-door lake. She knew that this was probably her only chance to talk to Anna and the more she thought about Anna's stuburnness, the more angry she began to feel. With her nerve finally gathered up, she turned the doorknob and entered the room.  
  
Anna sat at a small desk, her back to the door. She seemed to be reading a book, though glanced up every now and then into a large mirror that hung on the wall in front of the desk, allowing her to see behind her. She looked up from her book some, seeing Tamora enter the room. "Set it on the table." Anna said softly, turnning the page of her book. Tamora walked to the small table in the center of the semi empty room. The room reminded Tamora of a small shrine, with numerous tailsmen and incents about the area. Tamora approached the small table, setting the plate down on it.  
  
Anna listned, waiting to hear the door shut. After a few minutes, she looked up from her book and to the mirror, her eyes connecting with Tamora's. Anna lowered her eyes to the book again, a long silence following before Anna spoke. "Can I help you...?" asked Anna, he voice slightly annoyed. Tamora moved her left hand up, resting it on her right arm above her elbow. She kept her eyes focused on the floor, searching for her voice and nerve, both seeming to vanish as soon as Anna spoke. ...come on....say something or she's going to kick you out... she thought. Tamora took a deep breath, not sure what would escape her mouth. "I...I wanted to talk to you about Yoh." she said, blushing deeply as the words came out. Anna looked up at Tamora, using the mirror. Tamora looked at Anna's reflection, seeing her eyes narrow as she did. She blushed more, he heart beginning to speed up.  
  
"What about Yoh?" Anna asked, her tone sharp and cold. Tamora once again felt her voice and nerve vanish. ..this is going all wrong...she probably thinks I'm after him... "Well?" asked Anna, her tone the same still. Tamora felt a wave of panic and distress wash over her. ...oh no...what do I do... she thought, wildly searching her mid for an answer. Anna looked back to her book now, continuing to talk. "Let me guess, you want to go out with him?" Tamora's eyes widended some, her face going from red to a deep crimson now. ...oh i hope she's not reading my mind... she thought, looking to Anna's refletion. "No..." Tamora replied softly. "But you do, don't you?" asked Anna again, her eyes focused upon a page of the large book.  
  
Tamora looked down, blushing still. "Yes..." she said, closing her eyes, feeling ashamed some for liking her friends boyfriend...even though they weren't really friend friends. There was a short silence, Anna's voice once again breaking it. "I don't blame you.." she said in a softly tone. Tamora opened her eyes, once again looking at Anna's reflection in the mirror. Anna looked up some, though seemed to be lost in thought as her eyes seem to stare at the blank wall. "He's a great guy...very sweet, I dont blame you for being in love with him..." she said to her, Tamora shocked some. Still, she felt ashamed, and at a loss for words. Anna knew how Tamora felt about Yoh and now, probably thought she was here to make peace with her and persue Yoh. "Anna..." Tamora said sadly. "I...I didn't come here to try to take Yoh away from you." she said. Anna blinked some, drawn back form her thoughts. She lowered her head once again, focusing on her book.  
"Oh?" Anna said in a slight sarcastic tone. Tamora rubbed her arm some, thinking about what she should say next. Anna continued to browse her book, waiting for Tamora's next excuse. "If you want Yoh...then take him..." she said, so coldy, that Tamora felt her own heart ache. "You don't mean that..." Tamora said softly, staring at Anna's reflection once again. "I do." Anna replied, without a trace of any emotion in her voice. Tamora stared at her friends reflection in absolute disbelief. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, wouldn't believe it. "You're lieing..." said Tamora, feeling tears begin to gather in her eyes. "You love Yoh...how can you...how can you be so cold...?" Tamora asked, as warm tears began to stream down her soft, pink cheeks. Anna didn't look up or move, she continued to stare at a page within her book. Tamora stared at Anna's reflection still, anger rising in her as Anna stayed silent and motionless.  
  
"You have no idea...what it's been like for him..." Tamora began. Anna's head moved back slowly, so that her eyes were level with the wall. "What it's been like...for him...?" she asked, her voice coated with anger. Tamora looked at Anna's reflectin sadly. "I know it's been hard for both of you..." she began. "But...but one of you has to do something...if not-" "Why should I have to go to him?" Anna interrupeted. "When he stared the whole thing..." Tamora looked down some, then back to the mirror. "Because...he's...he's scared Anna...he doesn't want to lose you. He loves you so much, that...he's afraid if he does come to you, he'll hurt you...he needs you Anna...please....please go to him." Tamora said, her tears falling silently to the floor.  
  
For a long while, there was silence between the two, Anna staring off some. Anna looked down, thinking about how much she missed Yoh and how badly she wished to be in his arms, to feel him in her arms again. Her eyes began to fill with tears. "I know..you're afraid Anna...but, if you don't go to him soon, you're going to lose him...possibly for good..." Tamora said softly. Once again, silence followed, and Tamora felt uneasy, that she had worn out her welcome, and so, opted that it would be best to leave Anna be and get a head start on helping Morty and Ryo with the dishes.  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry...if I was rude or harsh..." Tamora said meekly, bowing some then quickly backing up to the door. She felt the doorknob against her back and reached for it, turnning it slowly as she proceeded to leave. "Wait..." Anna said, closing her book. She stood now, setting the book in the seat she was just sitting in. Anna looked at the floor, at her bare feet and toes. She closed her eyes, smiling some. "Thanks..." she said softly. Tamora stared at Anna, slightly shocked, but smiled, her tears of pain turnning to tears of happiness. "Anytime..." replied Tamora softly and with a quick bow she left the room.  
  
Anna stood for a while, staring out the small window at the stars, thinking back to the night when her and Yoh has shared their first kiss under a starlit sky, much like the one now. She smiled, her heart full of love and compassion for her future king. And now, with her mind and heart set, she knew what she had to do. Sure with what she felt and knew, she went to the door of her room, opening it slowly. She glanced around the hall some, then walked on, silently, making her way to Yoh's room, hoping that it wasn't too late, that what Tamora had said was true, and that that little bit of common sense would be enough encouragment to make Anna pour her heart and soul out to her love, Yoh and once again bring them back together. 


	5. I'll Stand By You

I'll Stand By You  
Chapter 5  
===I'll Stand By You===  
  
Anna walked at a realativly slow pace, taking her time as she thought about the things she'd like to say to Yoh. The main thought, of course was to say she was sorry, but there were many other things she'd like to tell him also. For example, that she thought this fight was stupid, that all that had happend was in the past now and that they should only reflect upon it, using it as an example and learn from it. No longer did it need to be carried out as it was being now. She also wished to tell him how much she loved him and how she longed to be by his side these oh so lonely nights. Her heart began to speed up as she neared the hallway that lead to his room. She slowly and silently approched it, noting that the door was slightly open, and peeking in she saw Yoh, on his knees near the bed, his head resting on his folded arms, hidden from his room and her. She watched him for a while in silence, her heart aching as she began to summon her courgae to do what she knew had to be done.  
  
Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry Let me see you through  
'Cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you and you don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess could make me love you less...  
  
Anna silently entered the room, her bare feet sending a chill through her body from the cold floor. She walked on until she was directly behind Yoh. She looked down at him, his helpless, innocent and childish form, sitting there in the same postion she had seen him in when she peeked into the small room. She slowly bendded her knees, now sitting on the mattress of the bed beside him. Yoh slowly lifted his head, looking to Anna...and blinked in shock. ...am I dreaming...? he thought. "Anna...?" he said softly. She smiled sadly, opening her arms to him. "Hey..." she said softly. For a moment, the two just stared at each other, not sure of what or when to speak. Finally, Yoh's heart took over and he slid into her open arms, wrapping his around her selender waist.  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
  
Anna put her arms around Yoh, holding him close to her now. Yoh clinged to her, never wanting to let go ever. "Anna..." he said softly. "I'm so sorry..." he said, his voice slightly muffled by his soft crying. Anna closed her eyes, stroking his shoulder lenght black hair. "I'm sorry too..." she said. The two held each other, for which seemed to be an eternity, neither wanting to let go. Yoh slid his head down now, his arms moving down as well. He rested his head softly in her lap. Anna continuined to gently stroke his hair, noting that he must not have slept for days, he looked so sad and tired. He closed his eyes, feeling Anna's fingers gently brush his scalp. He smiled, small tears streaming down his now pink cheeks.  
  
So, if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well, I'm a lot like you When you're standing at the crossroads and don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'Cause even if you're wrong...  
  
Anna closed her eyes now, feeling tears already beginning to fill them. She lightly pulled Yoh up to her. He looked to her, resting his hand softly on the left side of her face. She stared back into his eyes, a sad expression on her face, tears threatning to fall at any moment. He smiled, a few of his tears falling. He leaned foward, hugging her tight. She hugged him back the same. "Anna.." he said softly, burrying his face in her soft, blonde hair. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Anna...I didn't mean to.." he said. She rubbed his back, resting her chin on his shoulder, listening to him as he continued to speak. "I just...I just wanted you to be with us...I want you to feel like you're part of the group..." he finished, his voice trembling still. "Don't worry about me..." she said softly, still rubbing his back. "Don't say that..." he began. "I do worry about you...I always will... I love you Anna..." he whispered, hugging her tightier. Anna closed her eyes, hugging him back the same as tears began to roll down her cheeks.  
  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you...  
  
The two continued to hold one another, Yoh now stroking Anna's soft hair. Anna clinged to Yoh, her arms wrapped around his neck. He smiled, a few tears rolling down his cheeks softly, so glad to be able to hold the one he loved in his arms again. Yoh then moved his face some, brushing his cheek softly against hers. "You're not alone anymore Anna..." he began. "The others may not show it often, but they do love you, alot. Though, maybe not as much as I love you." he said, now facing her. He smiled childishly at her, his eyes closed, his right arm bent back so that his hand was scartching the back of his head. Anna smiled sadly at him. Even in a situation like this, he still was able to make a joke and make her smile.  
  
And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own...  
I'll stand by you...  
  
She leaned to him, resting her forehead against his. He moved toward her, smiling at her now. He embraced her, pulling her close to him. Anna blushed slightly, now sittiing in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling. He smiled also, whispering softly into her ear. "I can't live without you...you're everything to me...I'll always need you Anna...and I'll always love you." Anna blushed listening to his sweet words. She looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks softly, her lower lip trembling some as she spoke. "And I'll always need and love you...always..." He smiled, closing his eyes as he leaned to her. She did the same, and blushed as their lips met. They kissed softly, both soon turnning it into a passionate kiss, Yoh gently wiping her tears away with his hands. He pulled Anna close to him, Anna doing the same, hugging him tightly.  
  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
They soon parted their lips, panting softly, their intense kiss ending. Anna rested her head softly on Yoh's shoulder, him stroking her hair. For a while, they sat like this, embracing, holding one another. However, sleep began to overcome them, mostly Yoh. He sighed deeply, though contently, and leaned back, pulling Anna with him. She blinked, starttled some as they both fell onto his bed, Yoh landing on his back, Anna now laying on top of him. He smiled up at her sweetly, then closed his eyes, looking childish again. She smiled down at him, storking his hair lightly. She moved down, laying her head softly against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Yoh stroked her hair, waiting for sleep to take over as he held his future bride in his arms. Anna stared off some, also waiting for sleep to take over. And just as it was about to, a thought occured to her. She smiled, speaking softly. "No matter what happens..."she began, Yoh smiling, knowing what she was about to say. He continued to smile, finishing the sentence for her. "I'll stand by you."  
  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
  
=The End=  
  
(Yuuuup, the end dont worry, im working on another story that continues off this one and i think it will be much better then this one XD The Lyrics posted throughout this chapter are from the song "I'll Stand By You" by The Pretenders. Very sweet love song, that reminded me of Yoh and Anna and inspired me to write this fan fiction If you have never heard this song, definutly listen to it! It is a great song . Anyhoo, ill also be working on a Final Fantasy 9 story, when i can think of a darn plot for it x.x And i might start on my Resident Evil Code Veronica fic too, but yeah, please tell me how i did on this last chapter ok? and thanks for all the reviews I'm glad you all enjoyed my story Thanks -Melis) 


End file.
